


Redemption

by lifescream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Lee Jeno, Aged-Up Na Jaemin, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Na Jaemin, Car Sex, Chaebol Lee Jeno, Chaebol Na Jaemin, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Flashbacks, Kind of taboo, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, nomin get pretty twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno are seen as good business partners in the eyes of the public and close relatives in the eyes of their family. But maybe what happens behind closed doors is more perverted than it is on the surface.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

It was a hot morning of August 13th and Jeno takes off his sweat-covered shirt. His Ray Ban was no help against the California sun and his sweat trickling down his blonde locks. He glanced at his Rolex, carefully observing the legs. It was already 9:00 a.m. and _he_ should be up.

By the time Jeno reached the hotel room, he was nowhere to be found. Jeno did not search for his lover immediately. Instead, he stood in silence. A smirk is painted on his face as he carefully observed their room. Clothes and undergarments were scattered all over the floor and the white sheets were somehow stained with sweat and makeup smudges.

Like wild beasts in heat.

The room was a wreck.

He remembered how _he_ moaned his name as he lovingly held him, how she screamed pleasure as he deliciously entered him, and how he gasped in short breath after his orgasm. Jeno licked his lips. Figuring where he is, he went to the shower. The door was unlocked and ajar as if he is welcome to enter. Jeno couldn’t hide his excitement as he entered. He was in a good mood.

And there he was, completely naked and soaked wet before Jeno’s eyes. Water trickling down his brown hair, tracing the curves of his narrow waist. He paid no attention but Jeno knew he is aware. Jeno stripped off the remaining fabric on his body and went towards him, trapping him between his body and the tiled walls.

“Happy Birthday” Jeno whispers and kisses his shoulder blades but there was no response. He sighed and circled his arms around him, pulling his cold body against his warm skin. He was so fragile and small. “Are you mad?”

“You were not beside me when I woke up” He finally answered, turning around. Jeno always wondered if those brown orbs can get more beautiful. After all, he was the epitome of beauty. His pink lips were still swollen from last night’s havoc. Yes, havoc is the term. Jeno smiled inside.

“I’m sorry, Jaemin” were his last words before he finally tasted the same lips he hungrily kissed the night before. Jaemin always tasted so sweet.

Felling a bit of hesitation from the latter, Jeno broke the kiss with a trail of saliva between their lips “I was looking for a present”

Jaemin’s expression softened and he leans his body close to Jeno, his arms still holding him close “You already gave me too much”. He circles his arms around his lover and kisses him fully on the lips.

Jeno couldn’t help his eyes, Jaemin’s body grew beautifully. He starts caressing Jaemin’s soft chest as soon as he initiated the kiss, teasingly fiddling with the plump red buds. Hearing Jaemin moan was melody to his ears. He pressed him against the tiled wall while his other hand carefully and slowly trails between Jaemin’s legs.

Their tongues entwined and Jeno did not need to fight for dominance, Jaemin is completely submissive to him. Jaemin’s body belonged to him and him alone. He inserted a digit into his hole, feeling the familiar warmth that engulfed him every night.

Jaemin is perfect.

Jeno continued to scissor him, spreading the brunette open for him as he desperately held him close for dear life. He always liked a begging Jaemin and the latter is fully aware of it.

Jaemin broke off the kiss as he bit Jeno’ lower lip “Enough” his breathing was unstable “I want it now.” His eyes are pleading and Jeno could not help but want to devour him soon. He could easily make him hard with those eyes of his and Jeno thought it was Jaemin’s grave sin.

Jeno kissed Jaemin’s neck. He liked marking him. Jaemin is begging and Jeno continues to tease him, thrusting his fingers in and out of him. He has gone slippery “How many fingers do I have inside you?”

“Three— four, I don’t know” by the time Jaemin said those words, Jeno pulled out his fingers.

“You should answer precisely” Jeno placed his slimy hand in front of Jaemin. “Four wet fingers” Jeno says as he licks each of them, tasting Jaemin’s bodily juice. “What did you want?”

Jaemin hung his head low and pulled himself close against Jeno’s body. He held Jeno’s hardening member firmly as he whispered on his ear “Your hot, throbbing cock”

Jeno smirks, feeling Jaemin’s hand pumping his cock with increasing speed “No begging now?”

Jaemin licks the blonde’s ear “No. You’re dying to be inside too.” His rubs Jeno’s member between against his own, feeling pleasure from the growing friction.

“You know your way with me” Jeno says in a defeated sigh.

“Of course” Jaemin replies “we grew up together after all.”

* * *

“Chairman Lee, so good of you to visit.” Song Qian walked briskly along with her pair of Prada’s towards the newcomer. “Still handsome as ever, I see” she manages to say despite the lack of air.

“I’m in no hurry, Secretary Song” Jeno smiles. “You don’t have to escort me. I’m already familiar with the place”

“But of course.” Song Qian replies, “Still, it’s my job to accompany you or boss will be mad.”

“I’ll make sure he won’t” Jeno winks. Song Qian sighed in defeat as Jeno’s figure disappears when the elevator closes. Of course, everything he says is true. “I should buy ear plugs when boss comes back” She nodded.

“Secretary Song!”

_Ah, the newbies_. Song Qian noted, putting on her business smile “Yes?”

“Who was that hottie?” Five girls pushed their bodies against each other in order to catch Song Qian’s attention.

“Pardon?”

“That guy you just talked to!” They exclaimed in chorus.

Song Qian raised her eyebrow “You’re interested who that man is?”

All of them nodded their head like good girls.

Song Qian gave a deep sigh. Jeno Lee is one of the board directors for his boss’ company and also the new chairman of the Lee Corporation. Him and his boss worked way back and rumour has it that they’re even related, explaining why his boss’ company grew so fast. With a large backing such as the Lee Corporation, the Na Technologies became one of the top I.T. companies in Korea.

“Then” she started.

“Yes?” The girls are thrilled with excitement.

Song Qian gives a sinister smile. “I’m interested who wants to get fired first.”

Smiles turned into frown and inner prayers.

“Are they the new recruits?” A familiar voice emerges behind the ladies.

“B-boss—” Song Qian immediately bowed.

Jaemin sighs “I told you not to call me that, raise your head. Anyways, is he already up there?”

Song Qian knew what he meant “Just arrived. Apologies for not escorting Chairman Lee”

“It doesn’t matter, he won’t listen anyways” Jaemin comments, showing no interest in the topic. He patts Song Qian’s shoulder and looked at the new recruits “Don’t slack off.” He says before leaving the group.

“Secretary Song, who was that? He’s also handsome” one girl said.

“Do you want to get fired that badly?” Song Qian is now irked “He’s your goddamn boss”

“What?” They all chorused.

“CEO Na Jaemin, you imbeciles” she clicked her tongue “If you don’t disappear from my sight in ten seconds I’ll automatically fire you”

The girls immediately scrammed and all Song Qian could hear were their footsteps clanging against the marbled emerald floor.

* * *

Jaemin sighs seeing no presence in his office. Jeno must have wandered around first. He turns his feet to his desk, noticing a box lay neatly on top with Jeno’s handwritten note. Jaemin grabs the box and goes to his private lounge to change.

After a few minutes, Jaemin emerges to his office.

“Why” Jeno comfortably leans his weight on Jaemin’s executive chair, eyeing Jaemin from head to toe “you should wear this more often. If secretary Song had accompanied me, how do you think she would feel seeing her boss like this.”

“I hired her to do her job and not to judge her boss. She won’t feel burdened.” Jaemin leans down on the cooler to grab some cognac and Jeno could not help but trace his eyes along the hem of Jaemin’s tight pencil skirt. The fabric secured Jaemin’s curvature, making Jeno lick his lips in anticipation.

“You’re so spoiled” he could only laugh.

Jaemin offers Jeno a glass and the latter gladly accepts it. Jaemin sits comfortably on Jeno’s lap and circles his arms around the blonde, carefully tugging the designer brand suit Jeno loves to wear “You’re part of my upbringing, too”

“Careful there” Jeno says before taking a sip “this room isn’t sound proof”

Jaemin sniffs Jeno’ collar while unfastening few of his buttons “Should we try?”

Jeno ges a hold of Jaemin’s hair and tugs it so they come face to face with each other. Jeno leans closer until their lips are inches apart and without failing eye contact, he whispers “Bad, bad girl. What should I do with you?”

“Punish this bad girl?” Jaemin smiles innocently.

“Well then” Jeno pushes Jaemin back and stands up “Elbows on your table and face your rear here”

“You really don’t hold back” Jaemin could only comment as he did what Jeno told him to. He laid his elbows and hands against the glass table as he awaits Jeno’s next move.

Jeno inserts his hand underneath Jaemin’s pencil skirt, slowly lifting the fabric. At the same time, he also caresses Jaemin’s inner thighs “It’s not punishment if you’re enjoying it”

Jaemin stifles his moans.

“Black lace really does suit you” Jeno comments on Jaemin’s panties after tracing his thumb along the lines of buttocks “It’s getting warmer”

Still, Jaemin does not respond but Jeno is fully aware he is close to begging.

Jeno kneeled in front of Jaemin’s rear and blew hot air against his inner thighs “I was about to ask you for lunch but I guess I’ll be having my meal first.” He teasingly thumbed Jaemin’s hole through the fabric of his underwear, putting slight pressure every time he brushes against the ring of muscle.

He couldn’t deny the growing feeling beneath his pants too.

Without wasting any time, Jeno pulls Jaemin’s lacy underwear down. He smirkes as he watches the brunette’s rosy flower twitch impatiently, “This is still the best view”

Jaemin was breathing heavily now, feeling the constricting fabric against his cock. The overwhelming feeling of having her Jeno’s lips so close between his legs was suffocating him. He could feel Jeno’s long, slim hands spreading his thighs wide as if he wants to see more of him gets Jaemin thrilled. Jaemin purses his lips by means of preventing a sinful sound from escaping his mouth as Jeno continues to tease him.

As soon as Jaemin feels Jeno’s wet muscle enter him, all his reasons broke loose “J-Jeno!”

“Hm?” Jeno answers innocently, continuing to thrust his tongue in and out of the brunette.

“Plea… se” Jaemin pants, feeling the vibration of Jeno’s voice inside him.

_“Boss?”_

It was Jaemin’s answering machine.

“Y-yes?” Jaemin replies hesitantly. He would have never guessed someone can disturb him at such an hour. _It’s already lunch break_!

_“Secretary Song asked me to remind you of your meeting with the Lee Corporation at 2:30 P.M. in the conference room.”_

“Eh?” Jaemin feels the loss of contact when Jeno pulls his tongue out, only to be replaced by his middle finger suddenly pushed into him. “Ah!” Jaemin immediately covers his mouth.

_“Boss, are you alright?”_

“Ye—“The blonde added another digit and continued to scissor him, opening Jaemin wide and wet. Jaemin deems his legs could not stand any longer “Yes… I- I’m okay”

_“Do you need anything?”_

_Hang up_. “N—“ another digit “No, thank you”

The line finally ended with a long single beep and Jaemin falls onto his knees.

“Who said we’re done?” Jeno pushes his fingers altogether and Jaemin let out a shriek. Good thing the whole floor was empty now. “Get up” Jeno commanded with his fingers still inside him.

Jaemin gets up and rests half of his body on the glass table. Jeno removes his necktie and blindfolds Jaemin with it. He grabbed his chin, placing a mouthful of kiss then continuing to thrust in and out of him. Jeno breaks the kiss by pulling the tie “How does it feel being dominated when you can’t see a thing?”

Jaemin biest his lip, he was getting aroused. “I don’t really know” He teased.

Jeno grabs his body, making him sit on the table with legs spread. He finally lets out the tent on his pants and tantalizingly rubs his throbbing member on Jaemin’s hole. Jeno provocatively tries to enter Jaemin, pulling out almost immediately to let him have a taste of the tip.

“You’re teasing me too much” Jaemin pouts.

Jeno steps backwards, giving Jaemin some space “Hey Jaemin, unbutton your shirt but don’t take them off”

“Eh?” Jaemin says in a confused tone “but I can’t see. Where are you?”

“That’s the point” Jeno walks behind him and leans on his ear “Don’t you feel helpless?”

With great struggle, Jaemin is finally able to unbutton his shirt revealing a matching black lace bra against his flat chest. In Jeno’s eyes, Jaemin looks like a luxury meal being served before him.

“Do you have anything to say, Jaemin?” Jeno tugs the necktie, pulling Jaemin’s head upward.

Jaemin smirks “Fuck me”

* * *

Jeno knew from the beginning Jaemin would never oppose him, but sometimes his cockiness is what makes him a perfect match for Jeno. Jaemin was quick to change moods so Jeno never gets bored.

There is no flaw in Jaemin.

Finally entering him is like entering into a world full of taboos— risky yet addicting. Jaemin likes it both ways, gentle or rough. He doesn’t need to ask him. That’s how compatible they are. Both can’t get enough of each other.

Jeno pounds Jaemin against the table and Jaemin absolutely loves the feeling of Jeno’s thick, long shaft ramming onto his pleasure spot in every thrust. Jaemin loves how deep Jeno dives into him like there is no tomorrow. He loves how Jeno desperately situates his shape into him. And he loves it when they climax together, their juices mixinng inside of him.

It was addicting, and Jeno is Jaemin’s drug.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

“After this” Jaemin speaks, head resting against Jeno’s heaving chest “will you permanently stay here in Korea?”

Jeno simply hums, tracing random lines on Jaemin’s shoulders “I’ve become the chairman of Lee Corporation. I will have to oversee our companies in Korea.”

“I’m so happy” Jaemin smiles, supporting himself with his elbow as he stares at Jeno’s brown orbs “I don’t want to be apart from you again”

“We won’t have to” Jeno says as he reaches for jaemin’s face to plant a chaste kiss “ever”

Jaemin pulls away first, his blanket falling over his feet as he walks commando over the closet “Get up, Jeno. We’ll be late”

Jeno rests his bed back on Jaemin’s pillow, smirking from the scent of sex and all the filth they’ve done for the past few hours. He steals a glance at Jaemin’s bare figure, eyes narrowing down at the semen trickling down between Jaemin’s thighs. “This is the first time everyone in our family gathered again”

“Yeah” Jaemin responds, buttoning his shirt “mom and dad wanted to see you”

* * *

Jeno remembers the first time he met Jaemin when they were five years old. His aunt and uncle had a childless marriage and decided to adopt. When he saw Jaemin, he was so quiet and formal and Jeno didn’t like that one bit. At first he felt curious, and then it developed into intrigue.

Jaemin was no different. He was introduced to the family without any knowledge of the Lee Group. The fortune and lavishness was so different compared to his lonely lifestyle back in the decrepit orphanage. The older kids weren’t very nice to him so when he sees Jeno for the first time, he maintained his distance.

He later learned that his adoptive cousin was the future heir of the Lee Group. Jeno excelled in everything Jaemin could have hoped for— he was charming and reliable like a true heir. Jeno was perfectly groomed like the ones Jaemin sees on T.V., yet Jeno took notice of him.

Jeno took an interest in Jaemin. In the beginning, it was just minor conversations. They would share class notes and learn together from their hired tutor. Next, Jaemin would be invited to sleep over at Jeno’s room at the main house. Their parents were thrilled for the two of them, happily encouraging their closeness for future prospects.

* * *

Everything changed when they were fifteen. Jeno’s parents died in a car accident and the latter was never the same again. Jeno began distancing himself from others, even the head of the house— their grandmother.

Jaemin wanted to be Jeno’s support, trying his hardest to let himself into Jeno’s space once again. Jaemin knew that his attachment to Jeno was beyond that of a brotherly admiration. When Jeno started losing himself, Jaemin begins to falter too.

* * *

Jeno started smoking and drinking away from their relatives’ eyes. And Jaemin was always there with him along the way. Jaemin never stopped him or scolded him. He was just there beside Jeno. It was then when Jeno started seeing Jaemin differently.

“I’ve always admired you, hyung” Jaemin confesses as he blows his cigarette “ever since we were kids”

Jeno’s eyes continued to linger on the younger boy. He had noticed the way Jaemin looks at him, even the way Jaemin’s hands fall in his thighs. Jaemin would sleep over Jeno’s room wearing baggy shirts that would fall just over his shoulders, exposing his porcelain skin. It was as if Jaemin was trying to tempt him, and Jeno doesn’t have any strength to deny it.

“Can I kiss you?” Jeno finally responds, eyeing Jaemin’s plump lips between a cigarette stick.

Jaemin throws away the said cigarette, puffing out air as he leans closer to Jeno “Please do”

And they shared their first kiss just like that. Their chaste kiss gradually becomes more sensual and Jaemin finds himself straddling Jeno. They pull each other’s faces, hungrily searching for the other’s warmth.

After that kiss, Jeno and Jaemin grew even closer. They kept their pretence of brotherhood in front of their family whilst relishing in each other’s company behind closed doors.

“Jeno, you have to watch your back from now on.” Their grandmother says after gathering every family member. After the funeral of Jeno’s parents, the head of the Lee Group makes an official announcement “You are officially my next heir so you better keep your guard up and study to become the best. Do not disappoint me, Jeno.”

Out of anger, he punches a wall after being dismissed from the meeting. Jeno never liked how his grandmother controlled his life. He was never free to do anything like normal teenagers do. It was always for the sake of grooming him to be the next leader.

Jaemin was aware of this. And as long as he could, he would provide support for Jeno in every way he can. He cups Jeno’s face, firmly holding his gaze “Jeno, I’m always here for you.”

Jeno grabs Jaemin and kisses him aggressively. He lets his tongue in, savouring Jaemin’s taste like there’s no tomorrow and Jaemin let him.

He let Jeno dominate his body.

“Hyung” Jaemin says breathily, brushing away Jeno’s fringe “please have sex with me”

And Jeno did as what Jaemin requested. They hastily remove their clothes, aching to taste each other’s lips once again. Jeno’s hands roam around Jaemin’s body, tracing his slender fingers along the curves of Jaemin’s body.

Jaemin hums softly as he feels Jeno’s fingers prodding his hole. Jaemin longed for this. He would finger himself at night as thoughts of Jeno doing it to him. At long last, the day has come when Jeno’s own fingers are inside him, spreading him open for their future endeavour.

Jaemin rubs their cocks together, finally touching Jeno’s cock with his own hands. He pumps them harder, feeling the heat building up his crotch.

Jeno finally finds Jaemin’s prostate, thrusting his fingers continuously over that sweet spot. Jaemin moans in pleasure, rearing to explode any minute. “Hyung, enter me please. I want you inside me”

The older boy spreads Jaemin’s legs wide, exposing his twitching rose bud. Jaemin aligns Jeno’s throbbing cock in his hole, smiling in anticipation.

And Jeno finally enters him slow. Jeno growls as he feels the tightness of Jaemin’s insides swallow him completely with ease. “Have you—“

Jaemin shakes his head “I’ve always wanted you inside me when we kissed the first time. I wanted to be ready for you, hyung.”

“Jaemin” Jeno moans as he feels Jaemin tighten. The image of Jaemin wantonly spreading himself open for Jeno makes the heat inside of him burn. He wanted to mess Jaemin, make a beautiful mess out of this enticing creature.

Jeno thrusts eve harder making Jaemin scream from the stimulation. He pushes harder and deeper, churning Jaemin’s insides. And Jaemin begs for more, begging more of Jeno’s pent up feelings.

“Hyung, come inside me” Jaemin pleads while pumping his cock, his voice breaking as he wraps his legs around Jeno’s waist.

Jeno grunts as he bottoms out, inching his cock deeper into the younger boy. He braces himself, as he lets out his first orgasm inside Jaemin.

“Oh” Jaemin moans breathily as he follows suit, spurting his semen on Jeno’s torso. Some drip on his abdomen as he shivers from the overstimulation. Jeno plops his body over Jaemin, burying his face on the crook of the latter’s neck.

* * *

They’ve been discreet as they possibly could— brushing their fingers whenever they pass by each other, touching each other’s thighs whenever they’re sat together during family meetings, they would do everything they can to get as intimate as possible.

Their sex game became even more daring over the years. Sometimes they would sneak out and have sex outside their gardens, sometimes they have sex on at the company’s public bathroom, and sometimes Jaemin would blatantly blow Jeno at the main house’s parking lot in broad daylight.

It was risky but the more extreme they become, the more they get turned on. They worshipped each other’s bodies like a deity. Jaemin was obsessed with Jeno as much as Jeno is with Jaemin.

* * *

“Hyung” Jaemin says one morning at the third death anniversary of Jeno’s parents. Their family gathered in the family hall while Jeno and Jaemin excuse themselves for the night. Jaemin kisses Jeno’s cheek “are you okay?”

“I’m fine thanks to you.” Jeno replies, holding Jaemin by the waist. He traps the younger boy between the wall, kissing Jaemin’s nose “Jaemin, let me hold you.”

“You don’t have to ask” Jaemin answers, lovingly locking their lips together.

Even with the excitement of rough sex, their intimate pace holds a special place in Jaemin’s heart. His heart tingles every time Jeno lovingly holds him. When Jeno grinds inside him slowly, Jaemin feels the pleasure increasing. Jeno like to tease him slow, driving Jaemin to beg for more.

“Jeno Hyung” Jaemin croaks out as he claws Jeno’s back. The sound of the bed creaking gets Jaemin more turned on. “Harder please”

“Jaemin” Jeno bites Jaemin’s neck, aggressively pounding onto Jaemin “moan more for me”

“Yes!” Jaemin screams “Hyung, it feels so good—“

“What the hell are you two doing?!”

Both men turn their heads onto the doorway, seeing their grandmother’s malicious eyes filled with anger and disgust.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have been "slightly" drunk when I wrote this

* * *

Jeno was sent to U.S. by the next morning and Jaemin was left alone in Korea. Their grandmother never looked into Jaemin’s eyes one again and his adoptive parents along with other family members are left wondering why. Jaemin’s parents tried to oppose the decision of sending Jeno away— with him being the next successor yet the matriarch’s decision was final. That was also the last time Jaemin spoke with her.

The life in California was different but Jeno fit in better than anybody thought. He continued to excel in academics and sports, helping him gain popularity among the undergrads. Yet he still feels empty.

He longs for Jaemin’s warmth, longed for those tempting lips— he _needed_ Jaemin.

On the night of Jaemin’s nineteenth birthday, Jeno gets invited in a frat party.“Jeno” a classmate of his called, handing Jeno a bottle of beer. “Come have fun. There are lots of girls here who want to get to know you”

Jeno forcibly smiles, uninterested in the bustling teenage hormones in a single fraternity house. Few guys sit next to him along with drunken girls who never bothered to hide their interest in Jeno. Several minutes later, he feels his phone vibrating. It was Jaemin.

A small smirk in Jeno’s face did not go unnoticed by his company. “I think Jeno’s girlfriend is calling” one teases.

Jeno checks the message and immediately turns his phone off before anyone could see. _Fuck._ He curses, trying to battle the growing tension between his pants.

Jaemin grew up to be such a sly fox.

“What the hell, man” Another classmate exclaims after Jeno excuses himself from the group “one message from your girlfriend and you’re out?”

“It’s so hard to get in his pants” one girl groans, leaning into one of the guys “they’re seas away from each other yet Jeno’s bitch got him at the tip of her fingers”

“Or maybe Jeno’s not interested in sluts like you” another girl interjects, getting a push from the former girl.

As Jeno enters his car, he bites his lips opening his phone again and clicking on the attached image. It shows Jaemin in Jeno’s bed, dildo up in his ass hole as the former looks straight into the camera.

Another message from Jaemin comes next. _Miss this?_

_Fuck you, Jaemin._ Jeno groans, driving as fast as he can home.

* * *

Jaemin’s grin widens when he receives a video call notification from Jeno. He rearranges himself, placing the phone at the foot of the bed as the camera focuses on his plugged anus.

Jeno’s face pops on the screen. His eyes darkening with lust as he eyes all of Jaemin’s glory.

Jaemin licks his lips with excitement, his hole twitching around the silicone phallus.

“Jaemin” Jeno speaks in a low, warning voice.

“Hyung” Jaemin breaths out, slowly pumping his cock in anticipation “please strip. I _need_ you to fuck me now”

Jaemin hears a shuffle as Jeno steadies the camera away from him. Jeno eagerly takes his shirt off, revealing his toned torso Jaemin longed to touch. With only a black boxer left, Jaemin’s heart flutters seeing a tent growing against the thin fabric.

Jeno pumps his cock in a steady motion, eyes boring into what’s between Jaemin’s legs. He watches as the younger removes the dildo, revealing loosened hungry hole.

“Hyung” Jaemin moans as he spreads his ass cheeks wide into the screen, letting Jeno see more of his insides.

“Fuck, I want to be inside you so bad” Jeno confesses, his breathing getting heavier by every second. He pumps his cock faster seeing Jaemin so submissively open to him.

“Jeno hyung” Jaemin cries, reaching for the dildo once again and setting it on. He aligns the silicone object into his twitching anus. “I’m all ready for you. Please fuck me now”

“Shit” Jeno curses as soon as he sees Jaemin’s hole swallowing the entirety of the dildo in one go. He matches his hands’ rhythm along the dildo as if he was the one fucking Jaemin into oblivion.

“Yes!” Jaemin moans, imagining Jeno’s cock drilling into him like the old times. He wanted Jeno to fuck him mercilessly— for his adoptive cousin to make a mess out of him. “Hyung, I’m coming”

Jaemin’s mouth lay agape as he spurts his come all over his body and Jeno’s sheets. Jeno, on the screen, follows suit.

“I miss you” Jaemin moans as he rubs his own cock, trying to get more cum out. He watches Jeno’s face on the screen, breathing heavily after coming a huge load.

“Jaemin” Jeno says breathily, watching Jaemin’s fucked out face “I’ll fly to Korea next week. Don’t tell anyone”

And they did just that. Jeno came back exactly a week later, fetching Jaemin from his university without any member of their family knowing.

“Jaemin” Jeno calls the younger one as soon as he steps out of the university with his college friends.

Jaemin’s eyes beam in delight and he excitedly hops on to Jeno, wrapping his arms around the latter “You’re really back”

“I would never lie to you” Jeno replies, kissing Jaemin’s cheek much to his classmates’ surprise.

Jaemin kisses back before turning to his friends “Oh, this is my cousin whom I told you about. The one in California”

“Whoa. The greetings are really different in the west, huh?” One of Jaemin’s classmate says and the others nod in agreement.

But of course, it was a viable excuse for Jeno to be as close to Jaemin as possible. He holds the younger boy’s waist closely before whispering “I reserved a hotel for the night”

Jaemin grins, excusing themselves from his friends “Sorry guys, I gotta catch up with my cousin. See you next week!”

* * *

“Hyung, deeper” Jaemin whines against the cotton sheets of the hotel bedroom. His body shivers as he feels Jeno’s hot, slick tongue inside him.

Jeno hums in satisfaction hearing Jaemin’s sweet moans. He longed to taste Jaemin’s body and he cannot be apart from Jaemin anymore. Jeno pushes his cock inside, groaning from Jaemin’s tightness. “Fuck”

“Hyung, your cock is so big” Jaemin huffs, welcoming more of Jeno’s cock “Fuck me so hard, I want my insides to remember your shape.”

The older boy curses as he drills more of his cock into Jaemin’s tight hole. He bites into one of the latter’s shoulder blades, earning a needy mewl from Jaemin.

“You want to come inside me, don’t you?” Jaemin taunts, arching his back to give Jeno more access into him.

The bed creaks louder as Jeno pounds his unsatisfied lust into his adoptive cousin’s anus. His grip on Jaemin’s narrow waist begins to firm, digging his nails into the unsullied flesh as he comes for the first time.

Jaemin lets his body fall, finding purchase at the comfort of the bed. Jeno turns his body around to capture his lips. Jaemin readily welcomes Jeno, entangling his fingers at Jeno’s raven locks as the latter continues to explore his orifice.

Jaemin feels Jeno’s cum leaking out of his anal passage. He reaches for Jeno’s cock, rubbing it until it hardens again. “Keep your cock inside me. I don’t want any of your semen to leak out”

“You want to be bred that much?” Jeno kisses Jaemin’s neck as he plunges his cock inside one more time.

Jaemin purrs at the sensation of having Jeno all over him, having Jeno’s scent overpower his— being one with Jeno. He holds on the Jeno as the latter thrusts slowly inside him “I don’t think I can stand being away with you”

“Be patient, Jaemin” Jeno grunts “I promise, we’ll be together”

* * *

For four years, Jeno went back and forth from California to Korea to visit Jaemin secretly. They kept their meetings hidden especially to their grandmother. After Jeno and Jaemin graduated from university, they continued their lives from their respective places like nothing ever happened.

While in California, Jeno inherited the company as soon as their grandmother retired. Yet, Jeno never came home to the main house even during his parents’ death anniversary and the remaining family members from Jaemin’s side assumed Jeno has drifted apart.

Jaemin continued to establish his own I.T. Company at the same time. Unbeknownst to their family, Jeno became one of the biggest stakeholders who finance Jaemin’s business.

Everything went according to their plan.

And now, Jaemin and Jeno are on their way back to the main house for the first time together. They see several cars parked long their driveway with several people dressed formally like them.

“Pull over for a bit” Jaemin says to Jeno is currently driving.

“I thought you didn’t want to be late?” Jeno questions yet he complies, pulling over at a curb several meters away from the gate.

“I guess I’m just excited” Jaemin admits as his hand slowly brushes against Jeno’s crotch. Jaemin mover closer between Jeno’s legs, opening the latter’s zipper with his teeth.

“This is sacrilegious” Jeno chuckles lowly seeing Jaemin’s luscious lips around his cock “but exciting as well”

“Isn’t it?” Jaemin says before swallowing Jeno’s cock whole. He takes in everything with ease, deliciously sucking the phallus like a hungry child.

“Fuck” Jeno groans, loosening his neck tie when he feels his cock hitting the back of Jaemin’s throat. Jaemin knows where it feels the best and using it to his advantage to tease the older man more. Feeling his limit, Jeno pulls Jaemin’s head down forcefully.

Jaemin is surprised at the sudden action, yet he doesn’t complain. Jeno continues to thrust deep in him while Jaemin continues to suck.

Grabbing a handful of Jaemin’s hair, Jeno finally releases inside the latter’s mouth. Jaemin drank everything happily; making sure no semen is left untouched. “Jeno” Jaemin squirms in his seat as he licks Jeno’s lips, “let’s do a quickie please?”

* * *

“What took you so long?” Jaemin’s mother greets along with their other relatives. She hugs Jaemin first and then Jeno “Jeno, dear. Why haven’t you come home all this time? We missed you”

“Hello, auntie” The blonde smiles “I’m sorry about that, I was really busy with the company. Jaemin basically dragged me.”

“Oh dear” She turns to her teary eyed son “Jaemin, are you okay?”

“Allergies” Jaemin sniffs. His mother doesn’t need to know how much he cried and begged when Jeno fucked him in the car earlier.

“Oh, take care of yourself honey” his mother says in worry “Come on. Your grandmother’s funeral is starting”

* * *


End file.
